Goodbye, Blue Sky Danisnotonfire
by Chic N Stu
Summary: Danisnotonfire. I could only find stories where he gets with Phil, so I decided he should get with a girl. So here it is! :D Danisnotonfire/OC
1. Learning to Fly

_Into the distance, a ribbon of black__  
__Stretched to the point of no turning back__  
__A flight of fancy on a wind swept field__  
__Standing alone my senses reeled__  
__A fatal attraction is holding me fast__  
__How can I escape this irresistible grasp?_

Goodbye_blue_sky/set?id=48844689 (read description for that. MOFO! Also, this site doesn't allow links, so Polyvore dot com/ comes before that. And every other link I post unless otherwise specified.)

This is fucking stupid. My mom get's a new job all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, and instead of letting me move out (like I've been wanting for years), she takes all of us with her. Fuck logic. What a fucking idiot…It's not like she can keep down a job. This is the first serious job she's had in a while. And it's only been for a month. It doesn't even pay a lot. We're still poor as fuck. No doubt her dumb ass is going to get fired in a month.

On top of that, I'm going to be the new kid. The new _American_ kid.

My first day, is today.

Me and all of my siblings walked the younger kids to the elementary and Junior high (or whatever they call that here) school, and the rest of us back to high school (again, I don't know what the hell they call things here). We went straight to the main office for our locker info and schedule.

I have two senior brothers, a sophomore brother, me and my sister are both juniors (she got held back), and my other sister a freshman.

We all went our separate ways, and I walked to my locker, and found my first period right before the bell rang.

"Ah, you must be Araceli Quintanilla-Villegas," the teacher said, completely butchering my name. I politely corrected her.

"Okay, we've got a busy day today, so you can sit in the back, over there. You've come at kind of an awkward day," she said pointing to the only empty seat. After wards, she started talking the whole time until five minutes before the end of the period.

"Okay, I'm going to pair you up and I want you to make a poster on the causes and effects of World War Two." She began rambling off names, and she came to mine (again, saying it wrong), and paired me up with some kid named Dan.

Not knowing who anyone is, I just sat there like a douche bag until a tall kid came up to me, and sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Dan," he said.

"I'm Araceli, but most people call me Chelli."

"That's a really cool name," he said, giving one of the cutest smiles ever.

"Thanks, it's Spanish. It means 'altar of heaven'."

"Well, shall we get started then?"

"Do you really think we'll be able to finish a poster in five minutes?"

"Probably not, we'll just have to work on it tomorrow or something."

"I'm not giving you guys any class time to finish this, so you'll just have to work on it out side of my class. Remember, its due Wednesday."

"That's really dumb. Shouldn't she have given us more time instead of just five minutes before the next class?" I said.

"She does that all the time. What lunch do you have?"

"I think B lunch, "I said, taking a look at my schedule.

"So do I. If you meet me there, we can figure out how we're going to finish this project."

The school is gigantic, and so far, I've made it to every single class right after the bell rang, except for my class before lunch, which was right next to my class before it.

"You must be Araceli," he said, messing my name up again, and getting out a seating chart and sitting me in the back.

Right after the bell rang, the kid from first hour came running in while the teacher had his back turned, and took his seat next to me.

"Oh, hey," he said, giving me that smile again.

"Hey," I said, returning the smile.

"Come on," he said, after class, motioning me to follow him. "I just need to stop at my locker first, and then we can go to lunch."

"So, how do you want to finish this project?" He asked.

"Well, we could either go to my house, your house, or the library, if there's even one around here," I suggested on our way to the cafeteria.

"I'd have to see what my parents say, but okay," he said, as we walked into the cafeteria. I started to walk my own way, seeing my brothers, but he grabbed my arm and started to pull me in the opposite direction, and leading me through the lunch line.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" He asked as I just followed him, instead of satisfying my hunger.

"Oh, no, I'm not hungry," I lied, as my tummy let out a big grumble, and we made our way to an empty table.

"I think your stomach begs to differ."

"I'm fine," I said, as he gave me _that_ look. "I forgot my money," I muttered, looking down in shame, still lying.

"Why didn't you just say so? Here, have some of mine," he said splitting his school meal in half.

"Seriously, I'm fine," I said, giving him that look that blatantly says "drop it".

"I'll meet you at your locker after school, okay?" He said, as we walked out of the cafeteria, after deciding we would call his parents and ask if he can come to my house, and walk to my house either way for me to change.

"Hey, I just called my mom and she said I could go to your house," he said, coming up to my locker after school.

"Okay, good. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

When we got to my house, we had to begin walking around to the back, after we stopped at his house for him to change out of our uniforms.

"We have to use the back door because we broke our front door," I said, giving a slight laugh.

"How did you manage that?"

"Me and my brother got into a fist fight, he pushed me into the door, and the knob locked in place, and we don't feel like fixing it just yet."

"Why would you guys fight like that?" He asking, sounding astonished.

"I think he called me stupid. I can't even remember now."

"Chelli!" My little sister, Alejandra yelled as we walked through the door. "Oh, hi," she said to Dan.

"Hey, I'm Dan."

"I'm Alejandra, Araceli's little sister."

"Hold up," I said, "I'm going to change. I'll be back in a second." (polyvore learning_to_fly/set?id=49176201)

When I came back, and we started to walk up the stairs, I realized I should probably let my mom know Dan was over.

"Hey, mom," I said softly, shaking her a little bit, seeing that she's sleeping.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled.

"Me and this one kid gotta work on a project for school."

"I don't give a fuck. Get out of here, you annoying little bitch," she said, grabbing the closest thing next to her and throwing it at me, causing me to stumble back.

"Bitch," I muttered under my breath, as she gave me a death glare.

"So now I'm just 'this one kid', now am I?" He said as we made our way up the stairs.

"I wasn't sure if we're friends, and I didn't want to say that we were, and have you feel awkward because you didn't consider us friends."

"I'd say we're friends," he said, giving his cute smile again.

"My room is basically just a closet. Actually, it is. It is literally just an over-sized closet. I said I'd keep that as my room so I wouldn't have to share," I said, as we walked into my room, of which I had enough room for a bed, and my guitar, before I had no room to move.

"You play guitar?" He said as I nodded. "I used to play piano, but now I play the drums."

"I play piano, too," I said as I slid my keyboard out from underneath my bed.

"You should play something for me," he said.

"I don't see why not," I said, picking up my guitar, and playing the chords to _Hope _by Alien Ant Farm, one of my favorite bands.

"You're really good. I bet you could be the next Matthew Bellamy or something."

"I'd rather be the next Daron Malakian," I said, putting my guitar back. "I'd be a God."

"I think we've got a System of a Down fan over here," he said.

"Psh, they're my favorite band! I seen them live right after they released Mesmerize and Hypnotize. And I seen Serj a few months ago."

"Lucky! I'm always grounded or something when they come here. But I went to Reading last year, and that was probably the time of my life."

"System of a Down is better!" I said, laughing again.

_Dan_

"I'm kind of hungry," I announced, as we were finishing up our project.

"We don't have a lot of food in the house. We rarely ever do," she said.

"We could go to my house, it's still light enough out to walk there," I said as she started to gather the things we used for the poster.

"Okay, I'll go tell my mom," she said, as we walked downstairs, her skinny legs swimming in her skinny jeans. "Mom, I'm leaving."

"I don't fucking care, Araceli," her mom said, sitting in front of the TV.

"I like how you _tell_ your mom instead of asking her," I said, as we walked out of her house.

"It's not like she cares. You saw the way she treated me when I told her you were here."

"I meant to ask you about that. Why does she treat you like that?"

"She's a bitch. The only reason why she kept any of us was because she gets more money from the government and her baby daddies with the more kids she has. She earns enough money to feed us and house us, but she goes and gets fucking shit faced every pay day, leaving us hungry, and still poor."

"Why don't you tell someone who can do something?"

"They'll split us up. That's the last thing we need right now. It's all been really hard on us these past few years, and we just won't be able to handle being separated."

"When they get called in for child abuse-"

"She doesn't abuse us," she said. I know she knows she's being abused, she just won't say that she is.

"I'm just saying, when they get called in for child abuse, the last thing they want to do is split the family up."

"I know. We had Children's Services at our house every day, they didn't care. No one cares, apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody said anything, except for the counselor, whose job it is to report these kinds of things."

"I know we barely know each other, but I truly do care for your well being. I really hope you're going to be okay. If you ever feel unsafe, anywhere, you could come to my house, I know my parents will understand."

"Thanks, but there's nothing to worry about."

"She threw a book at you, and then called you an annoying bitch. Of course there's something to worry about."

"She's been in a bad mood lately. The move has been stressful on us all," she said, obviously not going to ease on her view on this.

"Seriously, if you feel unsafe there, leave."

"Please, just drop it. We can handle it on our own."

"Okay…" I said, still worried.

**Hai guise. This took me forever to write, for some reason. But I'm satisfied with it. I have LOADS of ideas for this one, so I will be sticking to it, for good. **

**I also only decided to write this because the only fanfictions I could find of him were with Phil, so I decided to make him get with a girl. **

**Also, feedback is welcome..hint hint… **


	2. Can't Stop

_The world I love__  
__The tears I drop__  
__To be part of__  
__The wave can't stop__  
__Ever wonder if it's all for you__  
__The world I love__  
__The trains I hop,__  
__To be part of__  
__The wave can't stop__  
__Come and tell me when it's time to…_

goodbye_blue_sky/set?id=48844689 (Just the uniform)

"Hey, Chelli," I said, coming up to her, nearly two months after I went to her house, one day after school.

"Hey," she said, turning to me, giving me a smile.

"Me and some of my friends are going into town Saturday. Wanna join?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, giving me her beautiful smile again.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 1 or so, okay?"

(goodbye_blue_sky/set?id=49339329)

"Where are you from again?" Justin asked while we were in the food court.

"I'm from Toledo. It's a decently big city in Ohio, close to Detroit."

"Is it big like New York?"

"Nah, nowhere near close. We have about 300,000 people and New York has like 8 million."

"Do you have your tongue pierced?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, my brother's a tattoo artist, so he does all my piercings and stuff."

"What do you have pierced?" Justin asked.

"I have spider bites, but the school won't let me have them in. I also have my belly button pierced, and my ears pierced a billion times."

"I have my belly button pierced too," Kayla said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Justin asked after a while.

"No, I'm not hungry," Chelli replied.

"Bye guys," Kayla said while Chelli and I got into her brother's car. He was going to take us back to her house and my dad was going to pick me up later.

"I'm just going to drop you guys off and then leave. I got work soon," her brother said.

After we got there, we went straight up to her room and watched a movie.

For the first time, I looked in her eyes. I mean, I did before, but this time, I truly did. They looked different from everyone else's. Her eyes were the same brown as mine, but hers just looked different. I couldn't explain it. They looked exactly the same as they did when she stopped smiling. And then it hit me. Her eyes looked dead. They were empty. They weren't filled with happiness or joy, only sadness and loneliness.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She suddenly burst into tears. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong, Chelli?"

"I'm such an insecure fucking mess," she said through jagged breaths.

"Why?"

"You won't understand."

"I'll try my best to."

"You'll never fucking understand, no matter how much you try because you don't know what it's like to cut, or to starve yourself, or to hate every inch of your body."

"I'm not going to lie. I don't know how that feels, but trust me. You're one of the most beautiful girls I know. Inside and out. You seem like one of the happiest people, despite your living situation."

"It's funny because that's how I live my life. I smile on the outside, and everyone thinks I'm doing fine, but I'm always dying inside. Always one step away from the edge, you know? I can't be happy to be who I am, because I don't even fucking know who the hell I am anymore."

"You're beautiful, and I mean it. I've never met anyone so amazing and awesome like you, Chelli."

"I tell everyone to be happy when I'm most certainly not. I tell people things get better, when I doubt they ever will. I tell them to always have hope, when I've lost all of mine. I tell them everyone's beautiful when I feel ugly and fat all the time. I tell them to always stay strong when I'm one of the weakest people I know."

She looks at me and something terrible stirs behind her beautiful eyes. "Seriously, Chelli. I'm not just going to sit here and let you put yourself down like that. You're beautiful, you have a great body, you're funny, and awesome to talk to."

"No, I'm not," she cried.

She gave me a longing look. I tucked a lock of her thick black hair behind her ear. I knew then what she wanted. I put my hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her closer to me. In the split moment before our lips touched, I realized that she truly was everything I've ever wanted.

**I know this one is kind of dumb and short. But I'm having trouble putting my thoughts into words, so I did the best I could! Again, feedback is welcome. HINT! HINT! HINT!**


	3. Thank You

_If the sun refused to shine, _

_I would still be loving you. _

_When mountains crumble to the sea, _

_There will still be you and me_

yup/set?id=42514154

The moment we pulled away, she started crying harder.

"I can't do it," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm not ready to get close to someone again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was raped three months ago by a boy I thought I loved," she said, crying even harder.

"Oh god, Chelli. I'm so sorry. Have you told anyone?"

"I told my so-called best friend back home, but she called me a liar, she also said that no one will believe me, and then dated him, and I tried to tell Alejandra, but she called me a liar, too."

"I really don't know what to say to you, I don't know what I can do to make it better, but please know that I love you and if there is anything I can do, you just have to tell me. Do you want to talk about it?"

_your_moms_skank/set?id=51249815_

"_Hey, Chelli. Are you going to Candase's party tonight?" Shane Christian, the quarter back of the Waite football team, and also my boyfriend, said._

"_Of course I am. It's on Starr, right?"_

"_Yeah, everybody's gonna be there."_

_The music was loud, and, frankly, wasn't my type of music, but I wouldn't miss this party for the world. I saw everybody here. Every clique was here (except for the nerds.). _

"_Hey, Candase, do you know where Shane is?"_

"_Last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen."_

_I made my way through the sea of people, enduring the smells, and everything, just to find Shane._

"_Chelli," he said, his breath reeking of alcohol, "let's go upstairs." _

_Naturally, I obeyed. He took me by the hand and led me through the crowd again, and up the stairs._

"_Chel, I need you. I'm really horny right now."_

"_Shane-"I began, but he cut me off by giving me the worst kiss in the world, but I pushed him away._

"_Awe, c'mon, baby. Don't be that way."_

"_We've already been through this. I'm not ready. We've been dating for like a month. Plus, I'm 15, and you're 18."_

"_But you're gonna be 16 soon."_

"_I'm not ready, simple as that."_

"_Ask me if I care."_

"_I'm leaving," I said, getting up._

"_Stop being a bitch" he said, pushing me down, and then getting on top of me._

"_Seriously, Shane, stop."_

_He responded by holding me down tighter, getting his belt and wrapping it around my wrists. He then got up and locked the door, and then came back to strip me._

"_Stop!" I yelled, and all he did was clamp his hand over my mouth. As the tears rolled down my cheeks, he only went faster. I tried to get my arms loose, but every time I tried, all he did was make it hurt more._

"_Why are you crying? This is what boyfriends and girlfriends do," he said. _

_After he was finished, he just threw my clothes at me._

"_Look at what you did. You got blood on the sheets. What's Candase going to say? She's a better go then you anyways. Oh, and if you tell anyone, I'm going to fucking kill you. But either way, no one's going to believe you."_

_I couldn't stand it anymore. I unlocked the door, and ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway, down the stairs, all the way out the door. I ran until I couldn't anymore. Before I knew it, I was all the way at the Martin Luther King Jr. Bridge, connecting the east side to down town._

_I stood by the docks, underneath the Cuban flag, for about a half an hour. I got up, and walked over to the bridge, and leaved over the edge, peering at the water. _

"_Chelli!" I heard. "Oh my fucking god, Chelli. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Reina said._

"_Where the fuck have you been?" My big brother, Diego, said._

"_I saw you run out of Candase's and I tried to follow you, but you were too fast, so I went home and got Diego."_

_I leaned over the edge more, thinking how easy it would be to just jump. End it all. _

"_What happened in there?" Reina asked._

_I couldn't tell them what really happened. Like Shane said, no one's going to believe me. I'm just the little sophomore dating the big senior. They're going to think I'm a whore. They're going to hate me. Everyone's going to hate me. I'm a fucking dirty little whore. I was asking for it. If I hadn't been wearing these shorts, he wouldn't have done that. It's all my fault. _

"_Well?" Diego pressed._

"_Shane broke up with me. He said he only used me to make Candase jealous." I think that's partly true, he said she was better than me. _

_Neither of them said anything, they just gave me a hug and motioned for me to get in the car._

"_Why'd you run out of Candase's party like that?" my best friend, Jaimee, asked the next day._

"_Promise not to tell anyone? But, Shane took advantage of me." What's the point of beating around the bush?_

"_What the fuck, Chelli? Why would you make something up like that?"_

"_I'm not…"_

"_Shane is the sweetest guy I know, he'd never do something like that."_

"_Jaimee, I'm telling the truth. He held me down-"_

"_Shut the fuck up, Chelli. Stop lying like that."_

"_I'm not lying!"_

"_Get out of here, Chelli. I don't want to be friends with someone who lies like that. By the way, if you do try to tell someone else, they won't believe you."_

"Chelli, I promise, I'd never hurt you like that. What he did to you is wrong, and he's one of the few people that deserve all the bad things that happen to them. Some people are just sick. And they're lying when they say that no one will believe you, because I do. And no, it's not your fault. It's not your fault for the way you dressed or the way you acted, it's his fault for being a douche bag."

"Thank you, Dan. That really means a lot to me."

As the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, this time, she's the one who put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in.

_Chelli_

I never really realized before how down to earth, and caring, and how much I really like Dan.

He's just perfect in every single way.

**Hai guise. I'm sorry it took so long for this one to come out, I had a hard time putting my ideas into words. But I like it, and I hope you do too.**


	4. Lateralus

_Black then white are all I see in my infancy._

_Red and yellow then came to be, _

_Reaching out to me_

_Lets me see_

_As below, so above and beyond, I imagine_

_Drawn beyond the lines of reason,_

_Push the envelope,_

_Watch it bend._

_goodbye_blue_sky/set?id=48844689_

"Hey, Dan," I said one day when he came up to my locker. "Aleja's having her quinceañera in a few weeks, do you wanna come?"

"What exactly is that? I hear about them all the time on TV."

"It's a celebration of a girl's fifteenth birthday. It's celebrated in a lot of Hispanic cultures."

"Aren't they really expensive though?" He asked.

"Yeah, my grandparents pay for them. My whole family is flying all the way out here. At least most of it, since there are a lot of us."

"Seems like you guys make a big deal about this quince-what's-it."

"Quinceañera. And yes, it symbolized a girl's transition into womanhood, so of course we do. It's like how English speaking countries do a sweet sixteen, or a Jewish family would do a bat mitzvah."

"Well, I'll be there."

"Oh, and there's a traditional dance we do consisting of 14 girls, called damas, and 14 guys, called chambelanes, that we all do together, and Aleja wants me to be in it, and I was wondering if you'd be my chambelane," I said, with a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Of course I would!" He said, right before the warning bell rang. "Well, we better get to class."

_nigga/set?id=52170935_

"_Abuelita, Abuelito, esta es mi amigo Dan_," I said, talking to my grandma when she arrived the next day while Dan was over.

"_Hola, Chelli. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te he visto! __¿Cómo has estado?_" She replied.

"A lot of my family only speaks Spanish, so I'll translate for you if you need it," I said turning to Dan. "_He sido bueno, pero podría ser mejor. Ya sabes cómo es mi mamá." _

"_Sí, ya sé que es muy difícil de tratar. Bueno, yo debería ir a ver el resto de sus hermanos y ayudar a planear su fiesta de quince Aleja," _My _Abuelito_ said.

"I felt so awkward just now," Dan said.

"Haha why?"

"I don't know any Spanish so I just sat here, only knowing English."

"We said mean things about you in Spanish because we knew you wouldn't understand."

"Really?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm just playing!"

"Good."

"Yo! Everyone shut the fuck up and come downstairs!" I heard my brother yell from downstairs as me and Dan were still in my room.

We got up off my floor and walked downstairs, only to see my sister, Yadira, my eldest sister, sitting on our couch, which is permanently sunken in from my mom's weight. In her arms, she also held her 4 year old daughter. I haven't seen her since we moved, since she moved out when she was 17. I don't blame her; we all want to move out.

"I flew all the way out here for Aleja's quince," she said.

"Well, it's going to be real special!" Aleja said. "I'm inviting a lot of people. And all of my older sisters are going to be damas."

"I'm really excited," Reina said.

_quinceanera/set?id=52173003_

It took a while for Dan to learn the traditional dance, but we finally mastered it a day before the celebration. It is a pretty difficult dance to learn. At least for a white boy. Goddamn, I'm funny.

"Was your quince this extravagant?" Dan asked as we were getting ready to start.

"I had less people, but my dress was a million times poofier."

We all stood at the front of the church, facing Alejandra, with my arm linked to Dan's.

As Javier, my eldest brother, placed a tiara on Aleja's head, I leaned towards Dan.

"This is supposed to be done by our fathers, but since none of us have them present, we substitute him with my brother," I said.

"Ahora voy a quitar sus zapatos planos y reemplazarlos con estos zapatos de tacón alto para simbolizar su mayoría de edad," Javier, said.

"He's replacing her flats with heels to symbolize her transition into womanhood," I explained.

After that, Yadira gave Alejandra a large porcelain doll.

"It symbolizes the last of her childhood," I explained again.

As that was the last of the ceremony, Alejandra got up, and her and Javier joined in on the traditional father/daughter, or in this case, brother/sister, dance, and then in the sister/sister dance with Yadira.

After they were done, there was the traditional couple's waltz, where all 15 of the damas and chambelanes participate.

My feet were killing me by the time the ceremony ended, so I took them off and I was once again, almost a foot shorter than Dan.

We were the last to leave, as his mom couldn't pick him up until a half an hour after everyone left.

"I know we both know that we like each other, so why are we still pretending to be just friends," he said.

"I don't know. I was kind of waiting for you to ask me. I'm too scared you'll reject me or something."

"I was scared for the same thing. I really want to, but I'm scared that you're still not ready for another relationship."

"I may not be ready for anyone else, but I know that I'm ready for you. I know that you'll treat me right and will never hurt me and you'll protect me," I said, as a huge smile spread across my face.

"I'm just going to say it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will," I said as wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Hai guise. Sorry this one took me FOREVER to complete. I'll write more. FEEDBACK IS WELCOME! Oh and if you can name some of the artists that play the songs at the beginning, you could win something! :D**


	5. Note

I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, because this isn't a new chapter. I haven't had any ideas for this fic. At all. I don't know what to write about for another chapter. I have another Dan fic, though, if you'd like to read that. It's written a lot better and I have some more ideas for it. (My cat just sneezed in my face.) Anyways, if you want anything to happen in this one, just message me and I'll try to write it.


	6. Plz read

So, guys, I have having these ideas in my brain. What if I were to rewrite the whole four chapters of this? I might add more in between. It'll defiantly help, since my grammar and overall story-telling techniques have improved since. Is that an idea you guys are down with? I'd still keep the same ideas and same characters and same theme and everything, it's just be written a lot better. (Please actually respond to this. NONE OF YOU DID LAST TIME!) Also, if I were to write a new one, would I just replace the current chapters with these new ones, or should I just start a whole new story all together?


End file.
